


What a woman.

by NaturePixii



Category: Vocaloid, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, How Do I Tag, Miku's a model in this, Minor Character(s), My First Smut, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, no beta we die like men, ramuda commits delete miku's virginity with my dick: the fic, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturePixii/pseuds/NaturePixii
Summary: After Miku experiences a break up with her first boyfriend, things take an interesting turn.
Relationships: Amemura Ramuda/Hatsune Miku
Kudos: 3





	What a woman.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is literally just Ramuda fucking Miku.

The red color of embarrassment flooded the girl’s face when reminded of what was in the wrapped up box. She still wonders how she managed to buy this all by herself.

But, she’s 20 now! Why be embarrassed? She can do adult things now!

“Miku, I’m home.” Holding onto the bag that held the box inside, Miku walks down the stairs to greet her beloved boyfriend of 4 years, Kaito. “Hey! How was work today?” She asks, hoping to ease him of any bad things that happened like she told herself she would.

“It was fine, nothing much happened.” She noticed his shirt was buttoned all the way up, which wasn’t very common but she shrugged it off. Quickly glancing at the clock, Miku notes she still has time before heading to her shoot. Would it be appropriate to be late for her shoot if she spent some time with her love?

“Miku, we need to talk about something.” He says, snapping Miku out of her train of thought. “Sure, is everything alright?” He seemed serious, so she had to ask.

“Well…” Tick, tock, tick, tock. “This is kinda hard to say but…” Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.

“I’m breaking up with you.” Miku takes the time to register what he just said, and was almost gonna drop her bag, and decided to respond. “Why?” A simple question, a scary question, an innocent question.

“Well... I just don’t love you like I used to.” Every word he said shot straight at her heart, making the broken pieces smaller and smaller with every hit. “What do you mean?” Miku didn’t want to believe it, she wanted to wake up from this nightmare and get rid of the terrible feeling in her chest.

He didn’t even say anything and just left her alone in the apartment, with her thoughts and feelings. Like always, since he often goes… To do extra work… At his job...

She realizes he’d probably been cheating the whole time. And that makes everything even worse. Tears blurred her eyes and the ugly sobs followed.

She doesn’t notice the time passing by.

\- - -

“Hello everyone! Sorry I was almost late.” Miku chimes when she enters, right on time. With a smile, she greets the staff before getting dressed for her shoot.

“Hatsune! The outfits are over there.” A co-worker, who was speaking to a staff member, tells her. When she finds them, her jaw almost drops! The outfits are really extravagant, she couldn’t harness the fact they were all for her and the other models to wear! They were all from one designer, but the staff hadn’t told anyone who it was.

  
  


“Everyone! Gather ‘round now, it’s time to dress up!” The photographer, a funny yet sweet and flamboyant blonde man, announces. All the staff begin rushing to the models, getting each of them ready. It seems chaotic, but in a model’s workplace, this is just how it is.

“Alright! We’re shooting for the cover of a VERY famous magazine, and the theme is Heartbreak, let’s go people!” Miku’s breath almost hitches, but she tries to ignore it.

Watching everyone pose for the camera is breathtaking, even if they make mistakes they can laugh it off. It’s absolutely inspiring. Miku is reminded of her childhood, where she would look at magazines and point at them saying she wanted to be a model.

But in her teenage years she always thought she couldn’t, back then her insecurities kept building up. And the fact that her chest is very small doesn’t help. After Kaito broke up with her, she thought it was because she was ugly, or trying too hard in her shoots to look pretty. Or-

“Miku! It’s your turn!” The photographer shouts, gesturing to the area in front of him. Miku nods quickly, rushing to the spot in front of him. “Do your usual, darling-“

“Good morning~!” A new voice suddenly chimes in. Miku looks over and sees a short man with cotton candy-like hair and shiny blue eyes. All the models make noises that clearly show they were very happy to see him, but Miku isn’t sure if she knows him so she stays quiet… Yet very intrigued.

“Ah, Amemura-kun! You’ve finally come!” The photographer grins. “Just call me Ramuda! I’ve told you that a hundred times!” Oh! Miku remembers hearing that name from somewhere. She couldn’t believe Ramuda was right there in front of her!

“Ahh, all these Onee-sans look so pretty in the outfits I made!” Miku then realizes why every outfit the models are wearing are so pretty, they were made by Ramuda Amemura himself!

“We were about to start with one of our next models’ shoots, would you like to join us?” “Of course! I can’t wait to see what our current Onee-san is bringing to the table!” Miku expects the other models to look at her with jealousy, but instead they were mostly in a state of surprised shock or giving Miku a thumbs up. She chuckles and returns to her working attitude. “Let’s go then!”

Before and after the shoot finished, Miku couldn’t help but notice Ramuda’s eyes were looking into hers.

He seemed concerned…

\- - -

Exhausted, Miku opens the room to her dressing room and quietly closes the door. The room around her has nobody in it other than herself so she feels safe enough to cry. As she’s pulling out her phone to call a friend with blurred and teary eyes, Miku walks towards a loveseat and sits down on it.

“Hello?” A gentle, feminine voice asks from the other end. “H-Hey, is this Luka?” The voice on the other line laughs. “Yes Miku, this is she. Is something wrong? You sound kinda upset.” Miku does her best to hold back sniffles as she gathers the courage to spill out all her problems to one of her best friends from middle school who became a model alongside her in the same agency. Ever since then, they’d met many other people from the entertainment industry together who they both have remained friends with. Except for one of them, starting now…

“Kaito… Broke up with me…” Miku squeaks out, and nothing is heard on the other side. Until Luka shouts “WHAT?!” which makes Miku pull her phone away from her ear and then back to her ear.

“I-It’s-“ “Don’t say anything, I’m gonna fucking kill that goddamn bastard!” Luka growls, and Miku can already hear her friend’s eyes turn into burning lava. Since Luka is older, she is always overprotective of her younger friends. She has always been the big sister type.

“Why’d he break up with you?” “I-I don’t know, but I noticed his shirt was entirely buttoned up this mo-“ Luka cuts her off. “He… Was CHEATING ON YOU?!” Miku squeezes her eyes shut when Luka shouts, having not expected her to scream THAT loud. “I’m not sure… I never, I… I don’t know!” Miku groans in frustration. “Miku… Don’t cry over him, he never deserved a cute and sweet girl like you.”

They both speak to each other a little more before the call ends. When it does, Miku lets out another hitched sob. How could this happen? Would she ever fall in love again? Come to think of it, she has never had her first kiss and since he never kissed her… Did he even love her at all? Why confess then?

She doesn’t even hear the door open when a voice interrupts her thoughts. “I may or may not have heard everything, and nobody should have to go through that.” Startled, Miku looks up to find Ramuda closing the door whilst looking at her. “A-Amemura-san!” He walks over to her and sits down next to her.

“Are you gonna be alright?” Miku thinks hard, but shrugs and lets out a sigh. “I don’t know… We’ve been dating for 4 years and I moved into his place 2 years into our relationship… I don’t know where to go, I would go to my friend’s place but she doesn’t have enough space, I don’t have enough money for a place big enough for me-“ “Do you wanna come to my place?” Ramuda’s question surprises Miku. “B-But we’ve only just met! Are you-“ Ramuda puts a hand on Miku’s shoulder, a serious yet pouty expression on his face. “I can’t just let you live on the streets!” Miku knows he’s right, and gives in.

“Okay fine, but… I’m gonna get my stuff from his place first.”

\- - -

Getting her belongings was a tad awkward since Kaito was in the kitchen working on his laptop, but Miku focused on getting her stuff. He didn’t even look up when she entered, which made Miku a little flabbergasted considering the fact that if it wasn’t her he could’ve gotten hurt.

Entering Ramuda’s home was a little more awkward for Miku, since he’s only met her today yet he acts like they’ve been friends forever. Miku isn’t even sure how he can do that but then again she doesn’t know him so why bother wondering?

Her new bedroom was a little larger than her old one, yet despite Miku’s flustered comments about it Ramuda insisted she sleep in the room.

Now Miku is standing in front of her mirror, looking at the box she had bought earlier this morning. Should she throw it away, or wear it? In the end, Miku decides to open the box.

Inside, there was some very flattering white lingerie that still brings heat to Miku’s face whenever she thinks about it. The fact that she bought this for  _ him  _ is embarrassing enough.

“Miku-chan, I just wanted to-“ Both parties pause and stare at each other in shock. Neither of them move or speak for a few seconds until Ramuda decides to close in on Miku with a glint in his eyes.   
  
“Ne, Miku-chan… Who is that for?” His voice was deep, and it was like scalding hot honey that was dripping.   
  
“I-It was for my-” “Your ex? Tch, I think you should stop thinking about him from now on… And I think I know how…” A smirk creeps up on Ramuda’s face, sending shivers down Miku’s spine.   
  
In a matter of seconds, Miku got sent to the closet to put on the article of clothing and came out soon after. To say she felt butterflies in her stomach was an understatement.   
  
“Uwaaah, so pretty~” Ramuda beams, walking around Miku in slow, agonizing circles. Miku gulps, fiddling with her fingers and averting her gaze to the suddenly very interesting floor. “Hah, no need to be shy now!” The blue eyed man giggles. He grabs her forearm and pushes her onto the bed. “After all, it’s gonna get pretty  _ rough  _ soon~”   
  
“R-Ramuda, this…” “Is your first time? I can tell, y’know?” He smiles. “Don’t worry, I won’t go...  _ Too _ rough, for now.” The low chuckle escaping his lips sends more heat to Miku’s stomach that she hadn’t noticed was there before. “But, Ramuda… Am I really that pretty? I mean, look at how small my chest is…” “Onee-san, whatever you think is wrong about your body isn’t true. If you get what I mean. Small boobs are cute boobs~!” He nuzzles his head against her chest while purring, making Miku’s face even redder.   
  
Earlier, she also failed to notice the finger sliding circles around her womanhood, slowly closing in towards the middle that was covered by silky fabric. There also seemed to be something wet and sticky around it as well. “G-Ghh… Ramuda~~!” “Already saying my name, are we? Mmm, I wouldn’t like that to happen so early.” Ramuda whispers, his previously circling finger now toying with Miku’s panties. He manages to get them off without even looking at them.   
  
“And you’re already wet too? Hehe, what a naughty kid~!” He looks down at her already slick vagina and thinks. “Hmm~, but at least now it’ll be a bit easier to do  _ this _ ~!” The first finger is put inside. Miku gasps, legs entwined around Ramuda’s torso. The blush on her face becomes a deep scarlet. Her arms clutch the sheets, and the butterflies in her stomach multiply by a hundred.   
  
“See, not so scary hmm?” Ramuda grins, moving his finger at a rhythmic pace before adding another finger.   
  
Did I say a hundred? I meant a thousand.   
  
This time, her arms wrap around Ramuda’s neck. Her legs shudder with surprised pleasure. “Ehehe, y’know, you look really cute holding onto me like this!” Ramuda says, lowering his head onto Miku’s body. “Maybe we should get rid of these too?” He hums, using his other hand to get rid of his pants to reveal his hard member. The hand slowly pulls down his underwear, letting it out into the breeze. “Much better!” He exclaims, going back into his previous position. This time, he adds two more fingers and moves at a faster pace. “Tell me if it hurts, okay~?” He adds.   
  
The hand pulls itself out, much to Miku’s dissatisfaction. He brings it to Miku’s lips, a sadistic smile on his face. “Suck.” Is all he says, and before Miku could say anything, the hand was already in her mouth to suck on. “Y’know, this is a reward for you not making too much noise. Not like that’s bad or something, y’know~”   
  
The flavor of the liquid was new to Miku, yet it wasn’t disgusting to her. Before long, Ramuda lowered his lower half onto the bed, the tip of his dick near Miku’s entrance.   
  
“Now this is the part where there’s a bigger chance of you possibly getting hurt, so tell me if it feels weird, okay?” He asks, preparing himself. When Miku nodded, he immediately put it in. Miku’s face became a very lewd one as she threw her head back and moaned against Ramuda’s fingers.

Ramuda’s pace quickened, his grunts and her sort of muffled moans along with the skin slapping were the only noises in the room. I mean then again the bed might be creaking so…   
  
He takes his fingers out of her mouth to let her speak but all she can do is moan and shudder. “Raaaamudaa~~~~!!” Miku’s voice comes out in an almost squealing tone, exciting Ramuda even more.   
  
“I-I feel like I’m gonna-! Ah!” “Haah, you can’t do that until I say so, y’know?” He pouts, burying his head into Miku’s shoulder and giggling. Miku doesn’t know what he means, but she tries her best to hold back the feeling.   
  
He puts his dick in her one more time, keeping it inside. Then, Ramuda slowly inches his lips towards her ear. “ **_Feel my cum, Miku-chan~_ ** ” Ramuda finishes inside of Miku, while Miku moans one last time.   
  
He pulls out of Miku, laying next to and cuddling up to her. “That was a nice time, wasn’t it Miku-chan?” She nods in response, putting her head on top of his.   
  
Ramuda knows what this feeling is supposed to be, it’s called love. But would his circumstances allow him to keep a relationship? Only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> HOO boy I've actually been planning this. Me, planning a fic?! Unheard of! Anyway, I really wanted to post it before my birthday so I made myself stop procrastinating and now I'm sending this to you guys 54 minutes before my birthday! Hope you enjoyed, if you have any criticism please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
